Ka-POW! Flames of Vengeance
by Jac Bandit
Summary: An epic battle between Buddhist Monkey and Flippy. Who will win?


**Flippy VS Buddhist Monkey!**

A was a calm, cool, peaceful October night. Everyone in Happy Tree Town had fallen asleep into a nice slumber to rest. Except one. Walking into town was an yellow monkey in a robe and beads around his head. He carried a sword on his back and had a picture in his hand. It was of a green bear who was his target. He had caused so much pain and slaughtered many on a daily basis. This man had to be stopped by any cost.

He was going to kill Flippy.

* * *

Although the entire town was calmly sleeping, Flippy was having a hard time sleeping. It was 12:00 and he had yet to feel tired. He gazed at his medals and saluted proudly as he tried to remember how he achieved each one: for Bravery, for Valor, for Leadership. This made the bear sigh. He felt as though he didn't deserve them. Sure, he won the great war so many years ago, but after the war, he had developed Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and 'Flipped Out' whenever he was reminded of that horrible experience.

"War Hero?" Flippy flinched at the voice he heard. He knew he heard the voice, but he hoped he didn't. He turned around and was horrified to see Buddhist Monkey standing at his door, his sword in his hands, "More like Murderer." His eyes burned with hatred as Flippy looked shock.

"Buddhist?" Flippy questioned, "I thought you had-"

"Died? I should have, huh?" interrupted the monkey, "But when you have the will and drive for revenge, you can do almost anything."

"R-revenge? But, but that was-"

"A murder at the hands of you!" Buddhist refused to listen to reason as he charged at Flippy. Flippy was caught off guard as he laughed himself back just as the monkey swung his blade, cutting Flippy's shirt and some of his skin. "You will pay for your crimes!" Flippy looked at the blood on his chest as his eyes widened.

_Blood._

_Blood of war._

The bear began to chuckle before it turned to a roar of laughter as he looked at Buddhist with a new look. A look of rage, chaos, instability. Flippy flipped.

"You punish me?" Flippy asked as his new yellow eyes pierced his eyes, "Guess I'm gonna add your name to the list of people I've killed." Flippy ran straight for Buddhist.

Buddhist looked surprised by the sudden change of the green bear, but the monkey stood his ground and launched his sword. Flippy avoided the sword and shot forward a punch to the monkey's face, but it was easily blocked by the monk's hand thanks to quick reflexes.

Buddhist then tossed Flippy over his shoulder, the bear landing outside of his study and landed in his living room. Flippy growled as he ran for his coach, taking off the cushions to find one of his secretly stashed guns: an AK-47. With the rifle in hand, he turned to the charging monk and let loose a torrent of bullets. Buddhist was swift enough to avoid the bullets until the cartridge was empty.

(_I have you now!_) Buddhist lunged his blade for Flippy's heart. Flippy was quick as he grabbed a hunting knife from his jacket and intercepted the monk. The two were in a heated stalemate: neither soldier nor monk would give in as they struggled to gain the upper hand. Buddhist drew back and released a volley of strikes with his cold, steel blade as Flippy countered and blocked with his own knife. "You are quite skilled. Such a shame you must pay for your crimes."

"Yeah, yeah." Flippy chuckled as they got into another stalemate, the bear then kicking Buddhist in his knee, causing him to stumble back. That was all Flippy needed. He took his knife and stabbed the monkey in his chest-not striking anything important, but caused the monk to cough up blood.

Buddhist scowled as he prepared to kill with his sword, but Flippy knocked it out of his hand and delivered a kick to his face, sending the monk across the room. Flippy put away his knife and picked Buddhist's sword, claiming it as his own.

"You've lost." chuckled Flippy as he psychotically walked over to the monkey. Buddhist growled as he forced himself to stand, despite the pain in his chest.

"Not...quite." Buddhist began to rub his paws together. Sparks came off his hands as they spontaneously combusted as his hands caught fire. "This is a secretly technique taught to me by my master: The Hands of Flame."

"...The fu-" Buddhist charged at Flippy, sending a flurry of strikes with his fiery hands. Flippy was quick enough to dodge and block with his new sword, but couldn't stop the occasional flame scorching his fur as he stumbled back. Eventually, a kick to the chest caught Flippy off guard as he coughed up some spit and was then punched to the face, dropping Buddhist's sword as he flew to a wall, his cheek burned and bruised as he began to pick himself up.

"Give up and the Gods may have mercy and your soul." Advised the monkey as he reclaimed his sword, grabbing it as his fire engulfed it, the sword becoming one of both steel and fire. Flippy chuckled before it turned to another psychotic laughing fit as he grabbed something from his jacket.

"Here's to your Gods." Flippy threw his item at Buddhist. Buddhist had no time to react as his eyes were assaulted by a painful light. it was a Flash Grenade. As the monk struggled to regain composure, Flippy delivered a barrage or punches to his chest and face, taking out his knife and slashing across his chest before kicking him towards and into a wall.

Flippy smirked, proud of his work. He was sure that the monk had died upon impact as he got a tighter grip on his knife. It was time to finish this once and for all. He walked over to where the Buddhist lied and, to his shock, he was standing. Flippy looked astonished before looking angry. Was this guy mocking him?!

"I told you...anything's possible when driven by revenge." he lifted his hands, still engulfed in fire, "Now burn in the depths of hell!" Buddhist punched the ground with all his might, the entire house catching on fire in seconds as the monk quickly ran out through the hole created by Flippy. Debris fell from within the house, guaranteeing the death of the military bear.. He sighed as he bowed his head in respect.

"You were an honorable foe, Flippy. Perhaps in another life, we could have been-" Buddhist failed to finish as something soared through the air. He couldn't react fast enough as it pierced his head, skull, and brain. He couldn't cough up blood as the projectile, a knife, ended his life in a mere moment. He fell over, dead.

"Yeah...maybe." Walking out of the fire, his jacket burnt off and his pants charred black was none other than Flippy. He was covered in bruises, burns, and soot as he waked over to the fallen monk and grabbed his knife from Buddhist's skull, "You would have been a good comrade back when I was a soldier." His yellow piercing eyes leered the monk as he grew a chaotic grin.

"But that's not me anymore." he then began to mutilate the body beyond recognition.


End file.
